


cold nights, nerds, and noodle arms

by backflipsaway



Series: Loveable and Loveable: The Origin Stories [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, One Shot, Past, Pre-Canon, Stakeout, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backflipsaway/pseuds/backflipsaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a recount of jake and amy's first stakeout together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold nights, nerds, and noodle arms

**Author's Note:**

> my second fic for the b99 fandom (and ever) and first peraltiago fic. feedback greatly appreciated! who wouldn't want a fluffy peraltiago origin story? i'd like to imagine this is taking place at least a couple months in to their partnership.

The inside of the car they sat in was cold, and grew to be stuffy. Be it from the Taylor Swift songs that were playing on repeat on the radio, or the various unhealthy snacks her partner was gorging himself with, Amy Santiago wasn’t feeling so fresh. 

At some point during their night long stakeout, Jake decided it would be a brilliant idea to climb from the passenger seat of their car to the seat behind the driver’s seat, where Amy sat. This was fine though, because Amy sure loved having Nerds thrown at her from behind.

“Santiago, look! Your babies!” Jake proclaimed as he tossed handfuls of the tiny, colourful candies at his partner.

“Very funny, Peralta,” Amy rebutted, as Jake was delighted at Amy’s peaking annoyance. She rolled down the windows slightly for the air to go out, and it got even colder inside, to her chagrin. Jake opened another box of Nerds, and shoved a few in his mouth before tossing the rest at Amy. She groaned, more noticeably than before.

Jake tilted his head a bit, and asked Amy what was wrong. “I mean, this guy is probably not even gonna show tonight, but whatever, right? We like to have fun! Eat some of your friends! Do you have friends? You know what I mean.” He passed Amy the box of candies. He noticed Amy was tensing up, and slinking her arms into her blouse’s arms. 

“Ah, Santiago, are you cold? Close the windows!”

“I want the fog and weird scents in this car out. It’s too stuffy in here.” Not like she knew it would be this cold at night, because they ran late, and she didn’t have the time to check the forecast like she usually did.

“Well, you could utilise those fancy noodle arms you’ve acquired there,” Jake sat up and tugged at the floppy sleeves Amy had, since her arms were tucked in close to her torso for heat. “And fight me!”

Amy rolled her eyes as Jake persisted, throwing various colours of Nerds at her. She sighed, and climbed into the back seat, to the delight of her partner. Though, she had an excuse to hit Peralta with her floppy sleeves, which was a silver lining. 

Jake got smacked dead centre on his right cheek. He exaggerated the impact, and disdainfully exclaimed, in his utmost professional voice, “Amy! I can’t believe this tomfoolery, on the job!” Dramatically, he acted faint and gasped like he was the heroine of a 1920’s drama flick.

Though she was still mad, Amy couldn’t help but grin at the spectacle of her partner’s performance. Amy? He’d never called her by her first name before. She started flailing at him repeatedly, and her “noodle arms,” as Peralta had so eloquently put it were on rapid fire. “You’ve brought this onto yourself, Peralta!”

Jake shrieked, exclaiming in his best 1950’s housewife impression, “I can’t believe I put up with you! This fancy detective job changed you! You’re always so cold! I won’t take this!” Amy pouted, as he continued, “This cotton-polyester blend hammering me is just too much!” 

Amy covered her mouth, snickering, then hit Jake extremely lightly on the face with her sleeve while they were both grinning. They looked each other in the eye for a second as Amy’s sleeve lingered, then both of them snapped out of it. Jake averted his eyes, and pursed his lips slightly. He looked up, and jokingly asked while smiling, “What would the captain think of this horseplay while we’re on a stakeout? Absolute unprofessionalism.” He shuffled in his seat, and Amy quietly rubbed her fingers against the bottom of her shirt. It was somewhat stiff, since it was almost brand new, but soft. It was somehow cold, despite her wearing it all day. She felt the chilling breeze from the night blow in through the open cracks in the windows.

“I’m cold again,” Amy mumbled in a hush. Winter really wasn’t her thing.

“Again? What do you mean by again,” Jake started, as Amy looked at him funny. Jake trailed off, “Never mind.”

Amy sighed, and she could see her breath.

“You really don’t like the cold, Santiago,” Jake remarked. Amy was kind of surprised he even listened to what she said. He looked her over, and while she was preoccupied with how cold she was, Jake noticed she was shivering, slightly. Her body was more tense, but she tried not to show it. He zipped down his hoodie and took it off. 

“Here, Amy.” He handed her his navy blue hoodie. Amy noticed that it wasn’t falling apart, but it was still noticeably worn, like Jake wore it whenever he could. Like it was definitely one of his favourite sweaters, and it looked like home. “Wear it.” He paused, waiting for a response. “So you’re not cold, and so we can focus on the stakeout and stuff.”

Amy sat looking at Jake for a second, and gratuitously accepted. She took the hoodie, and it was still warm from Jake on her fingers. She liked the way the fleece felt on her and how he smiled softly at her when he gave it to her. She put her arms through the sleeves and felt a little warmer. It felt sort of like a hug, and smelled like bargain fabric softener and pizza. A little relieved, she said, “Thanks, Jake.”

Jake wore a blue plaid shirt unbuttoned by the two buttons at the top, with a t-shirt underneath. “Oh my God, Santiago, you called me by my first name for the first time ever! We are on a job! Where has your professionalism gone tonight?” He tensed up a bit, because it turns out he didn’t handle the cold that well either. 

Amy scoffed, and moved her arms in, close to her torso. She readied herself for her battle position. “You better be ready for this! I’ll show you a professional beat down!” The noodle arms were especially effective, since Jake’s hoodie was a size and a half too big for her, causing the sleeves to be super floppy. “Optimal for smacking,” as Peralta would put it. She started flailing with her noodle arms, and attacked Jake at full throttle.

“No! This isn’t fair! I have no defense! Amy!” Jake squealed, and curled up in the corner of the car. They were both laughing, then Amy gave in to his playful pleading.

The sugar caught up to Jake, and it was now the early, early morn. Sugar crashed, he slumped back in his seat, and dozed off. Somehow his head slinked onto Amy’s left shoulder. She looked at him, and his cheeks were all rosy. Curls of his fluffy hair brushed against Amy’s arm. Between the three layers of clothes separating them, this wasn’t all that bad. Jake wasn’t as bad as he was earlier, and she wasn’t feeling all that cold anymore. She rolled up the hoodie’s sleeves, and adjusted herself a little on the seat, so she could move Jake.

Amy lay Jake down on the back seat so he wouldn’t be as sore when he woke up. It was a regular sized sedan, so naturally, Jake couldn’t fit his entire body on the back seat, and his legs curled in to his chest. This display made Amy smile to herself. 

At this point, he was semi-conscious from his movement. Amy sat him upright, and slouched him a bit for comfort, at the far left side of the car. He barely stopped himself from smirking, as Amy put her back into moving him without much carefulness as to not wake him up. Amy exhaled, content with her work, and eyed him as he slept. He was oddly peaceful, and quiet as he slept, compared to his customary spontaneity and loudness when he was awake. She only ever saw him this quiet when he was deep in thought, trying to piece together a case.

For some reason, Amy felt the incessant urge to tuck Jake in. He seemed like he was cold when he was awake too, anyway. Even when he was asleep, he curled himself in tightly to conserve warmth. Amy took off Jake’s hoodie, and lay it on top of him, fleece lining on the inside, so he could be extra warm. She moved it down slightly, so the top of Jake’s hoodie would be just below his chin. When she was that close to him, she just barely felt Jake’s soft breath, and noticed he smelled faintly of strawberries. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one of Jake’s eyelids inch open, but when she looked, he seemed fast asleep.

Amy positioned herself in the middle of the back seat, close to Jake legs almost touching, since she didn’t want to get cold again. Not that she liked Peralta a little better when he was asleep. She rummaged through his plastic bag full of snacks on the cluttered car floor. She felt Jake fidget when she was looking through his snacks, and eyed him peeking at her. He was awake. Did he remember what she did earlier? No way. Maybe.

Amy opened his last pack of Nerds. “Ah, there’s no way Jake would mind if I just had a few.”

Jake was unable to resist calling her out. “Amy! Don’t eat your own kind! You monster!”

**Author's Note:**

> they sure are lucky their suspect didn't show up during their shift. they still weren't on a first-name basis here, and switched around with surname and given names to refer to one another. personally, i thought it was cute and provided insight into their feelings. thanks for reading! i tried my best to emulate their top notch banter in the show. sorry for any grammatical/continuity errors. follow me, backflipsaway.tumblr.com for more b99 discourse, and maybe leave some feedback below if you so please!


End file.
